


keeping up an image

by tigermochaeyu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: DUBCHAENG - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Super Soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 21:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigermochaeyu/pseuds/tigermochaeyu
Summary: This is entire @angstychaengie’s fault





	keeping up an image

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by angstychaengie’s tweet about Chaeyoung not wanting to be seen crying

Dahyun watches as Chaeyoung bolts off of the stage the literal second they’re allowed to, frowning as she watches the shortest member go. She looks to Nayeon as they walk off stage, flashing her a look that says ‘do you know anything?’ but Nayeon only shrugs. With a sigh, Dahyun thanks the backstage workers as she hands them her mic and mic pack, walking down the hallways towards the abandoned bathrooms Dahyun knows Chaeyoung will hide in.

“Chaeyoung-ah?” She asks as she knocks against the door, hearing a quick scuffle of feet and a sniffle before a quiet ‘come in’ prompts her to open the door.

Her frown deepens when she sees the leftover moisture on Chaeyoung’s face, the shortest member smiling to play off her emotions.

“What’s up, Dahyunnie?” Chaeyoung asks nonchalantly, but the older girl is having none of it. Crossing her arms in a no-nonsense manner, she stands in front of the doorway so Chaeyoung has nowhere to run.

“You were crying,” she states more than she asks, watches Chaeyoung’s facade crack at the three simple words.

“I uh..” Chaeyoung looks anywhere but Dahyun’s eyes, trying to come up with any sort of excuse before sighing quietly. She vaguely waves her hand in the air, eyes trained on the sink as she laughs humorlessly, “Yeah, I was.”

Dahyun’s no-nonsense attitude drops immediately, stepping closer to Chaeyoung to run a hand up and down her arm comfortingly. “What’s going on, little cub?”

Chaeyoung giggles slightly at the nickname, shaking her head slightly as she replies, “It’s nothing, I promise-“

“It’s not nothing if you were upset,” Dahyun cuts her off sternly, not letting her brush off her emotions so simply.

“I wasn’t upset,” Chaeyoung says, finally taking her eyes off of the sink and looking into Dahyun’s eyes, so that the older girl knows she’s telling the truth.

(Their eyes can’t hide the truth from each other, so it’s become a habit of theirs to maintain direct eye contact when the truth seems invalid.)

“What’s got you crying then?” Dahyun asks quietly, watching as Chaeyoung huffs adorably before answering.

“I just.. my adrenaline was running high and I love our fans so much? So I got emotional?” Chaeyoung poses the answer as more of a question than a statement. Dahyun’s eyebrow quirks up in both confusion and amusement at her answer, watching as Chaeyoung continues. “But I can’t cry in front of them, I’m supposed to be one of the cool members! Me and Jeongyeon unnie, we’re the girl crushes! Girl crushes don’t cry!”

“Some of our fans see me as a girl crush and I cry sometimes, is that a bad thing?” Dahyun asks in a teasing manner, watching Chaeyoung huff as she rolls her eyes.

“That’s because you’re lame, unnie,” Chaeyoung teases with a small grin, Dahyun gasping in mock offense as dramatically as possible. The reaction earns a loud laugh from the shortest member, and Dahyun smiles before pulling the girl into a tight hug.

“You’ll tell us if you’re actually upset, right?” Dahyun asks against Chaeyoung’s short hair, feeling the girl hum against her chest as she nods. Smiling, Dahyun places a soft kiss to Chaeyoung’s hairline before pulling away from the hug, intertwining her fingers with the shorter girl’s.

“Come on, I’m gonna tease you for this in front of all of the girls,” Dahyun jokes, and laughs loudly at the whine that passes through Chaeyoung’s lips as they head back to the dressing room.


End file.
